Ļα C๐ьιјα
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Y sin que nadie lo notara, Naruto Uzumaki miró por última vez la cobija, que aún seguía acomodada en el suelo y de la que nunca admitiría ser el dueño original. [NαяυSαsυ (?)] [Oиє-Shστ] [Gєи] [Flυff].


» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Nαяυ|Sαsυ (?). **Gєи**. Algo más bien "**Fluff**". Lo pueden ver como "**sólo** **amistad**" o "s**hōnen**-**ai** **muy** **implícito**" si quieren c; » **Esτrucτurα**: Oиє-Shστ. » Words: 1035 pαlαbrαs » Raτed: K+

* * *

**Ļ**α **C**๐**ьι**ј**α**

۰•۰

—**E**ntonces —contaba Kiba—: cuando mi madre se marchó, aproveché para ir a comprar el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise, pero cuando al fin volví me encontré con que ella ya había regresado a casa. Y en fin, esa es la historia de porqué tengo este chichón.

Rió y se señaló la protuberancia que decoraba su cabeza.

—No deberías ni haberte arriesgado —comentó Naruto, contemplándolo con un poco de pena—. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-teme? ¿teme?

Al no recibir respuesta, miró a su amigo. Estaba sentando contra el tronco de un árbol, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Teme? —insistió.

—Creo que está dormido —puntualizó el Inuzuka.

—¿Dormido? —preguntó incrédulo Naruto—. ¿Dormido? Si apenas es la hora de la cena.

—Quizás la misión y el entrenamiento de hace un rato lo cansó demasiado.

El Uzumaki empezó a reírse.

—¡Ahh! El pobrecito del teme está muy cansado —exclamó, divertido—. ¡Nosotros, en cambio, hicimos exactamente el mismo trayecto y entrenamiento y estamos a la perfección dattebayo!. Pobre Sasukin.

El portador del Kyūbi deseó que el Uchiha estuviera despierto para oírlo, pero ni siquiera sus carcajadas lograron interrumpir su sueño. Así que decidió repetir exactamente las mismas palabras cuando este se levantara. ¡Recién despierto y de mal humor!. Peligroso. Si. pero sería todo un espectáculo.

Kiba sonrío, principalmente por ver a Naruto tan alegre como siempre, pero pronto se puso de pie y señaló la carpa que habían armado aquella mañana, cuando llegaron al bosque con motivo de descansar un poco del exhaustivo viaje de regreso a Konoha.

—Voy a preparar la cena —anunció—. Mi madre me dijo que debería cenar temprano.

El Uzumaki dejó de prestarle atención a la situación de Sasuke durante unos instantes.

—Pero Tsume no está aquí. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Kiba sonrió, un poco nervioso.

—Ya sé —dijo, mirando alrededor, como si esperara que Inuzuka Tsume saliera por detrás de algún árbol de un momento a otro. Luego se tocó el doloroso chichón y rió—. Pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

Y se marchó a la carpa.

Naruto se quedó allí, junto a aquel dormido Sasuke, y no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplarlo de nuevo. Si tan sólo el idiota pudiera verse a sí mismo… moriría de humillación.

Así que, luego de dejar escapar una risita malvada, decidió que lo mejor sería que él mismo lo despertara. No podía esperar para ver la expresión sorprendida del Uchiha, que luego cambiaría poco a poco a un gesto de enfado inevitable.

Miró alrededor. ¿Qué sería lo mejor? ¿Tirarle un balde de agua? ¿Gritarle en el oído? Luego miró las ramas ondeantes de un árbol… ¿Hacerle cosquillas con alguna de ellas? Sí, esa última parecía sin dudas la opción más divertida. ¿Sasuke tiene cosquillas? Ya lo averiguaría.

Rápidamente tomó una rama de un tamaño adecuado y de una cantidad de hojas apropiada. La ondeó, entusiasmado, imaginándosela deslizándose por el cuello de Sasuke. La emoción era demasiada.

Se acercó lentamente al joven Uchiha, sonriendo maléficamente. Y cuando estaba a punto de realizar la maldad… simplemente se arrepintió.

—¡Oh vamos, joder! —se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía despertarlo? ¿Era porque allí, Sasuke Uchiha, tranquilamente dormido, carecía totalmente de aquella arrogancia que tanto le molestaba y al contrario, parecía un niño tierno y manso?

Desilusionado de sí mismo, dejó la rama a un lado, al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire frío sacudió de repente todos los árboles de los alrededores. El Uzumaki miró cómo su amigo se quejaba entre sueños, pero aún así no lograba despertarse.

Suspiró. No despertarlo era una cosa, pero… ¿por qué se le estaba pasando eso por la mente? Se sonrojó, avergonzado de sí mismo por ser víctima de aquel tierno impulso. Al principio se negó a obedecerlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente nadie podría verlo. Kiba estaba en la carpa, el borde de Suigetsu en el lago «disfrutando» del romanticismo del lugar con su prima Karin, puaj, las ánimas errantes conversando entre ellas en algún otro sitio ─le tiemblan las corvas tan sólo evocar el pensamiento, «Maldito Yamato-taicho»─, y Sakura, Hinata y Shino no llegarían hasta la mañana siguiente. Nadie lo sabría.

Así que se inclinó sobre su mochila, que por suerte no había dejado dentro de la carpa, y sacó una cobija suave y nueva que había comprado la semana anterior. No la necesitaba, así que perfectamente podía negar que era el propietario si alguien le preguntaba.

Se acercó nuevamente a Sasuke y con delicadeza colocó la cobija sobre su cuerpo. El chico se movió un poco, pero, para alivio de Naruto, no llegó a despertarse. Al sentir la calidez de la manta, Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y continuó soñando, mucho más tranquilo.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito enternecido por la agradable expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

—Así que a veces sí puedes resultar adorable, ¿eh teme? —murmuró—. Ojalá pudieras verte. Nada golpearía tu insufrible ego con más fuerza.

Y un poco triste por haberse perdido la diversión de despertarlo, decidió ir a hacerle un poco de compañía a Kiba.

Y Sasuke no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

۰•۰

**D**urante el desayuno, Naruto sólo se dedicó a comer, habiendo olvidado completamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sólo lo recordó cuando el Uchiha se sentó frente a él. Al contemplarlo incluso durante un instante pudo notar un diminuto rubor en sus mejillas. Luego desvió la mirada hacia el árbol contra el cual Sasuke había dormido: la cobija estaba a su lado, doblada con prolijidad.

El Uzumaki no pudo evitar sonreír, deleitado por la expresión de vergonzosa molestia que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Ea, Sasuke-teme? ¿No tuviste frío durmiendo afuera?

El interpelado lo miró con ceñudo talante, visiblemente ofendido por lo que consideraba una desagradable burla y miró de reojo la ─para él─ misteriosa cobija.

—No es de tú incumbencia dobe —afirmó enseguida.

Naruto rió.

—¡Bueno, bueno, está bien dattebayo! —dijo—. Pero esta noche ve a la carpa antes, o entrena un poco menos. ¡Está claro que es demasiado para ti princesa!.

—¡Maldito dobe cabrón! —gruñó Sasuke, parándose de repente. Sintió el impulso de golpear a su amigo ─hacerlo trizas─, y estuvo a punto de obedecerlo, pero decidió simplemente dar la vuelta y alejarse del claro en el que estaban, adentrándose al bosque.

—¡Anda Uchiha!, ¡no te enojes! —intentó tranquilizarlo Kiba, en vano.

—Sasuke-kun a veces se despierta de un humor peculiar —informó Karin.

—Si, si —comentó Naruto sonriente—. Se despierta, desayuna, almuerza, merienda, cena y se va a dormir de un humor peculiar. Cabrón amarguras.

Y sin que nadie lo notara, Naruto Uzumaki miró por última vez la cobija, que aún seguía acomodada en el suelo y de la que nunca admitiría ser el dueño original.

* * *

۰•۰

**N/A: Am, no lo se, tenía esto escrito e incompleto desde hace un par de semanas y no se que impulso me orilló a terminarlo Cx **

Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido sí es con respeto^^

**Adieu**.


End file.
